Sorry I miss you
by Kami-cute
Summary: Ella se va. Y él, sabe que la va a extrañar. Era por su culpa y lo sabía. Por su culpa, ella no volvería jamás.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary: **Ella se va. Y él, sabe que la va a extrañar. Era por su culpa y lo sabía. Por su culpa, ella no volvería jamás.

**Advertencias:** Historia triste. Peligro de lágrimas. Tome la precaución de tener un paquete de pañuelos descartables a su lado.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no son mios. Si lo hicieran, ¿adivinen quién estaría entre mis sábanas?

**Notas de Autor:** Que quede claro que lo advertí. Yo lloré demasiado cuando lo escribí. No estaba en un buen momento y...bueno, una hoja en blaco me sirvió de descargante. Todo lo que contiene este Fic, pasó por mi vida. Es decir, que así me sentí yo. Y si se sienten identificados leyendo, es porque por un momento estuvieron igual a mí. ¡Bueno! Le dedico este Fic a mi amiga Maki Uchiha, que me lo pidió. Nena, ¡es para vos!

-

-

-

**: Sorry. I miss you :**

Kagome hacía unas horas que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando. Las cristalinas lágrimas salinas recorrían su rostro con total libertad, pues ella no hacía nada para detenerlas. ¿De qué servía? Lo que ella más quería, se había ido. Le daba todo igual. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella estuviera así? Pues, InuYasha. Él y ella pelearon. Pero, no fue igual que otras veces. Ahora, él se había ido. Con Kikyo. Con ese cadáver y sus caza almas. Se había ido con ella y no planeaba volver. Y Kagome, se dejó caer.

**- ¿Por qué, InuYasha? ¿Por qué?**

Sango, a su lado, estaba sin palabras. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sólo podía acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Decirle que no estaba sola, que ella estaría siempre a su lado. Pero Kagome no oía. Simplemente lloraba y demostraba toda esa debilidad que no había dejado nunca ver. Entonces, optó por sentarse a su lado y obligarla a recostarse en sus piernas. Acariciando su cabello, como si fuera su madre, sentía los pequeños espasmos por culpa del llanto.

**- Calma, Kagome. Todo saldrá bien.**

Pero ella y Kagome sabían que no era así. No estaría bien. InuYasha se hiría al Infierno con Kikyo y ella...ella viviría el Infierno sin haber muerto. Apretó la tela de la ropa que Sango llevaba y se puso a llorar con más fuerza. Su amiga estaba ahí con ella. Pero ella lo necesitaba a él.

En unos minutos, quedó rendida al sueño por culpa del llanto. Sango la cargó sobre Kirara y la llevó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Era tan estúpido que por una pelea tan torpe, InuYasha y Kagome se separaran para siempre. Sango agachó la mirada, mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir unas lágrimas rebeldes. Aunque no debiese, esto le afectaba también. A ella le dolía ver a Kagome llorando. A ella le dolía, aunque nadie le creyese.

Al llegar, tanto Miroku como Shippo preguntaron qué había sucedido. Pero quedaron en silencio, al ver la mirada triste de Sango. Era culpa de ese perro tonto...Otra ve había causado que Kagome llorara. Miroku ayudó a bajar a Kagome de Kirara, para luego recostarla en un futón. Podía verse los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Shippo se sentó a un lado de Kagome, acariciando dulcemente el rostro de la joven. Interiormente, se culpaba por no ser más grande y poder cuidarla de la bestia de InuYasha.

- **¿Qué sucedió, Sango?**

**- Fue InuYasha...**

**- Ese perro tonto –**dijo Shippo, con un poco de rencor en la voz.

**- ¿Qué le hizo ésta vez?**

**- Su excelencia...InuYasha...él...ésta vez no volverá...**

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

**- Se fue con Kikyo...no creo que...**

Todos quedaron en silencio. Lo más probable era que InuYasha estuviera dispuesto a irse con Kikyo al más allá. Pero...Aún quedaba algo de esperanzas dentro del corazón inocente de Shippo. InuYasha era un perro tonto y gruñón, pero no podía irse. No era capaz de abandonar a Kagome. Aunque para ella, ya no era así...

Despertó a las cuantas horas. Sus ojos le ardían y la cabeza le daba vueltas. El llanto, seguramente. Miró alrededor. Ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en la cabaña. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, pero no los encontró. Estaba sola. Cerró los ojos, intentando mitigar el dolor. Odiaba la soledad. La odiaba completamente. Se levantó de futón y urgó en su mochila. Encontró un cuaderno y una lapicera. Bien, así podría dar una despedida. Se recostó panza abajo en el futón, con el cuaderno delante de ella, y comenzó a escribir. Quería sacar ese sentimiento de dolor y abandono que la ahogaba. Esa sensación de pérdida. Luego de terminar las dos cartas que había escrito, las dejó encima del futón. Tomó su mochila y se marchó de la cabaña. Desde el exterior, contempló todo. Tantos momentos. Tantas emociones. Tantos sentimientos. Todos, se perderían...por esto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería ver atrás. Pero, de todas formas, las lágrimas le impedían cualquier tipo de visión. Por su cabeza cruzó la imagen de Sango y la de Miroku. Un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente junto con la imagen de Shippo. Tan chiquito. Tan solitario. Y luego: InuYasha. Siempre InuYasha. Comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, intentando detener las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Pero le era imposible. A lo lejos, divisó el pozo que la unía a su hogar. Y sin pensar más, saltó. _Adiós chicos, en el futuro quizás...será._

Shippo entró corriendo a la cabaña de Kaede. Nada. Un vacío completo. Sólo...Caminó hasta los dos sobres. Uno para él y el otro, para InuYasha. El pequeño se sentó en el suelo y echó a llorar. Primero, perdía a sus padres biológicos. Y ahora, que había adoptado a InuYasha y a Kagome como sus padres...se marchaban. El llanto se hacía más fuerte. Él no quería estar sólo. No. No. Por favor, no.

**- Kagomeeeee... –**lloraba el pequeño hanyou de kitsune.

Pero nada. Ella no regresaba. Y todo era culpa de él. De ese perro tonto. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, luego de cansarse de llorar. No podía dejar que Kagome se fuera. No por culpa de ese perro inútil. Salió corriendo de la cabaña, pues quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiese al pozo para detener a Kagome. Pero al llegar, no la vio. Ni siquiera un rastro de que estuvo allí. Y quiso saltar dentro del pozo pero...estaba sellado. Ella se había ido y no quería volver. Sin molestarse en salir del pozo deshuesadero, se dejó caer al suelo y echó de nuevo a llorar. Había perdido de nuevo a su madre.

**- Kagomeeee...no es justoooo... –**lloraba, desconsolado.

Ella se iba, culpa del estúpido de InuYasha que jamás tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos. Se cubrió el rostro con sus pequeñas manecitas, para seguir llorando. Era tan injusto para él. De repente, sintió el sonido de una voz conocida desde el exterior del pozo y un '¡Feh!' muy conocido. Era ese estúpido. Levantó la cabeza, mostrando su rosto lloroso, hacia el cielo. Nadie. Decidió salir del pozo. Y ahí lo vió. Sentado, de espaldas a la entrada del pozo, estaba InuYasha. Se paró sobre el borde del pozo con facilidad por sus patitas de zorro. Miró con desprecio al ser al que alguna vez admiró. Y dejó caer, sobre su regazo, la carta. InuYasha levantó instintivamente la mirada y la clavó en el pequeño kitsune.

**- Shippo, ¿qué haces aquí? **–preguntó InuYasha.

Shippo no contestó. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a irse. InuYasha miraba confudido, ¿qué habría hecho él para que el kitsune lo tratara así? Se levantó del suelo y se colocó delante del pequeño. Shippo sólo levantó la mirada inquisidoramente. Y al clavar los ojos en InuYasha, sintió cómo se revolvía ante su mirada.

**- ¿Qué sucede, Shippo?**

**- ¿En verdad quieres saber?**

**- Pues claro, niño tonto.**

Shippo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué le decía niño tonto, si en verdad el tonto era él? Hiriendo a Kagome y, en su proceso, hiriendo a todos los que la querían. Apretó sus pequeñas garras y miró desafiante al hanyou de perro.

- ¡El tonto eres tú! ¡Por tu culpa, Kagome se fue para siempre! ¡Espero que estés conforme, perro tonto!

InuYasha no respondió. Desvió su mirada miel del zorrito para clavarla en el pozo deshuesadero. ¿Podía ser cierto que Kagome se haya ido? No, no podía ser. Quisó volver la vista a Shippo, pero se dio cuenta de que el pequeño había salido corriendo. El olor salado de las lágrimas se hizo presente. Él kitsune estaba llorando por su culpa. Y por su culpa, también se había ido Kagome. Corrió hasta el pozo y saltó en su interior. Nada. Seguía en el mismo sitio. Entonces, ella sí se había ido. Y había clausurado el pozo, para que nadie pasase.

InuYasha gritó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el pozo. Kagome a veces era tan tonta. Y recordó la carta. De un salto, salió del oscuro pozo y se sentó en el suelo, con la carta entre sus manos. ¿Qué podría ser? Abrió el sobre.

'_InuYasha:_

_ No sé muy bien porqué creí que tú estarías siempre junto a mí. No sé muy bien qué pasó para que nos separáramos los dos. Y aquí estoy, sola, llorando en la oscuridad. Y creo que podría darte un adiós como antes solía y pedirte perdón, reencontrando la humildad._

_ No estoy como antes. Recuerdo que corría y no reclamaba felicidad. Pero ahora estoy de rodillas, pidiendo por no llorar. ¿Y qué queda de nosotros hoy? Un adiós sin futuros ni reencuentros._

_ Allí estás tú; aquí voy yo. Olvidemos que nos peleamos, olvidemos el rencor. Olvidemos si hemos llorado, olvidemos de pronto el dolor. De repente, mi existencia también se olvidará y los sueños que tenía, no renacerán jamás. Por eso hoy, te pido perdón._

_ Quizás fue mi imaginación...pero no, hoy no estás ni estoy yo. Yo me quedo y te vas vos. Te pido perdón. No te vayas de mi recuerdo...pues se me rompe el corazón._

_ InuYasha, lamento este final. Espero seas realmente feliz con Kikyo. Yo intentaré serlo en otro lugar. Donde alguien me ame como te amé yo._

_ Kagome'_

InuYasha arrugó la carta, mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Era su culpa. ¿Por qué había tenido que mentirle? ¿Por qué le había dicho que se iría con Kikyo, si era mentira? Él necesitaba de ella para seguir. Pero ella...ella ya no estaba. Se había ido, por su culpa. Se golpeó el rostro con un puño, intentando castigarse por ser tan estúpido. ¿Ahora qué haría? Ella no volvería y estaba claro. Pero... quizás en un futuro, él y ella se podrían reencontrar. Y ahora, cambiaba su deseo de ser un demonio por el deseo de reencontrarse con Kagome. Otro deseo, mucho más puro.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar. No tenía un rumbo fijo. Sólo quería irse. Y por cada paso que daba, una imagen nueva abandonaba su memoria, para ser recordada. Por cada paso que daba, se acercaba más al futuro. Se acercaba más a Kagome.

A lo lejos, podía verse una mancha roja. Era el haori de InuYasha, que se perdía en la lejanía. Con un par de oraciones en su cabeza destinadas a Kagome. Y el deseo de volverla a ver. _Perdón, Kagome. Te extraño._

Owari 


End file.
